ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyper Buu
Hyper Buu is a more powerful version of Super Buu. He is 200,000,000,000,000 times Super Buu in terms of strength. He appears as an antagonist in Dragon Ball: Neo Arcadia. Origin Hyper Buu was created once Buu found more material of what he was made of, he also found a powerful magical artifact to give it power, He then absorbed it and gained a immense power increase and ended up being one of the most powerful beings ever. Abilities Mimic - Can mimic anyone's abilities and know them without problem. Regeneration - Even if blasted to atoms he can regenerate. Teleport - Teleportation in short. Genocide Attack - Can extinct a whole race. Flight - Hyper Buu has the ability to fly. Absorbtion - The absorbtion can now keep the power from the target that is absorbed if they somehow get out. Ki-Disabler - Hyper Buu can disable Ki use in the area around him while he keeps it using mana, This was given to him after he absorbed the artifact in which was carrying the mana. Appearance Hyper Buu's form has several more colors, Black and Dark pink along with his original color, He's twice the size of Super Buu and slimmer. Forms Hyper Buu V2 - In comparison to Hyper Buu's Power level he is 2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times stronger and can rarely be attained, He can only attain this by absorbing enough and learning enough, And building up his powers. Final Form Hyper Buu - In comparison to Hyper Buu V2, This forms power level is 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times higher, This can only be attained by training and charging up power for more then a year, It's power level doubles by every ten minutes if in combat, This form can copy techniques from seeing them once. Hyper Buu V2 Abilities All of Hyper Buu's abilities. Chaos Bolt - This bolt will on hit, turn the target into energy and Hyper Buu will absorb it, Gaining more energy, This spell is made out of mana. Invisibility - Super Kid Buu can turn invisible. Neo-Negative Super Ghost Kamikazi Attack - Super Kid Buu Releases smoke from the holes around him, Giving off a giant amount of smoke and that smoke turns into many ghosts, The ghosts has the look of him but are completely white, And they cannot be touched by any sort of attack. Super Candy Beam - Turns multiple beings in one shot with the beam to chocolate, Doesn't work on himself. Sense of Candy - Super Kid Buu can sense if anyone uses instant transmission right next to him, always keeping track of the opponent. Super Planet Cracker - A ball in which buu creates by going into a spirit bomb-making pose, and charging up a ball of his own energy, and the candy beam, creating a giant ball that can turn a planet into a giant mass of candy. Dublication - Super Kid Buu can dublicate himself in three for ten minutes. Final Form Hyper Buu Abilities All of Hyper Buu and Super Kid Buu's Abilities. Mind Blitz - Buu releases several liquid parts of himself from his body and they move at the speed of light or more, and is used to either attack without moving or just defending him against anything. Finger of Destruction - This attack is a galaxy busting attack, Final Form Hyper Buu shoots it into the super-massive black hole in the galaxy and makes the gravity reverse and release a tremendous amount of heat in which can destroy stars, this throws the stars out of the galaxy as well as destroying most of them. Multi-Possesion - Final Form Hyper Buu can use the ability baby uses to gain control of someone's body as one of his own, Making him able to create armies. Quadra-Duplication '''- Hyper Buu creates four of himself in which only holds 80% of his power and can't bust galaxies. '''Invincibility - This makes the runes on his head tentacle glow intensely and makes him invincible to anything for about one minute. Stop Time - Hyper Buu can stop time for about twenty seconds inside the stop time attack. Back-Track - Hyper Buu can foresee the opponents move and maybe counter it if the target isn't faster. Dimensional Travel - Hyper Buu can use vice clap to open dimension holes to other dimensions and parallel universes. Telepathial Attacks - Hyper Buu's mental capacity has increased dramatically and Hyper Buu can use it to stun, annoy, or interrupt opponents by fixing with their brain, or send them messages. Infinite Void - With use of mana he can potentially expand the universe he is in using the artifact in which actually carried an infinite amount of mana but only released some of it into Ki, and this will cause it to destroy every universe around him. Full Power Final Form Hyper Buu Gains a 1,000,000,000,000,000 muliplier on his power, He can use vice shout combined with a death ball to smack open a universal busting chaos. Potential Unlocked This can be used at Full Power or Final Form, This will be unlocked once Buu has gained enough power increases, so his base Final Form has gained a double power level, This means he has activated the artifact and gets a "Infinite" power reserve, Likely becoming a Tier three. Super Chocolate Extinction Attack - This forms ultimate attack, It launches trillions of blast out in the universe, on hit it will turn everything into chocolate that is connected to other objects. Hyper Buu's Theme Hyper Buu's theme is similliar to Super Buu's theme. Hyper Buu's 2nd Theme Category:Majins Category:Majins Category:Super Majin Category:Buu Category:Tier 2.5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Transformation Users Category:Evil Category:Powerful Character Category:Powerful Category:Chaotic Category:Fanon Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Villains